Destinados
by Luka-sama
Summary: Marinette está enamorada de Chat Noir y Adrien está enamorado de Marinette, bueno en cualquier mundo paralelo que fuera, ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos.


_La segunda temporada de Ladybug me trajo la inspiración que ocupaba para volver a escribir historias de ella._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Destinados**

Las clases eran la forma aburrida de enseñarles a los estudiantes sobre sus futuros trabajos, bueno no era así, pero en realidad era bastante aburrido en ocasiones. Nadie ocupa Matemáticas en la primera hora, seguida de química y un examen sorpresa de Historia, NADIE. Aunque para ser sincero, Adrien Agreste formaba parte de un pequeño segmento de la población estudiantil, que si amaba ir a clases. Toda su vida en educación en casa, había cobrado su factura.

Además de esa forma, podría verla a ella.

Sobre su hombro el chico rubio, modelo y de ojos verdes (no había nada en contra de semejante combinación para las chicas de su salón) estaba sentada ella.

Marinette.

Su adorable compañera de clase, la chica tenía el cabello azulado corto sobre sus hombros suelto desde hace algunas semanas. Sus ojos eran demasiado celestes y brillantes, mientras sonreía de forma radiante con Alya. Era una gran diseñadora de modas, había ganado algunos concursos de su padre y además era la presidenta de la clase.

Era genial, linda, divertida y además de ser su enamoramiento desde su primer día.

Puede que tuviera mucho que ser con que no tenía muchas relaciones sociales, pero esta chica tenía algo, no era mucho de creer en el destino, pero Marinette tenía algo que indudablemente lo atraía. Si bien su comienzo fue malo debido a un malentendido de Chloé, luego de verla actuar de forma firme frente a la rubia, siempre sonreír en sus compañeros y preocuparse por todos.

Además como cocinaba.

Dios ocupaba casarse con esa chica.

—¿Sucede algo Adrien?—hablo Marinette cuando lo pesco viéndola.

Se puso tenso, de forma común sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y comenzó a hiperventilarse. A su lado Nino se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

Era tan obvio.

Incluso de reojo vio a Alya negar divertida ante la situación.

—Yo no, s-solo estaba viéndote, digo no viéndote a ti, no es que no quiera verte, solo es que…—perdiéndose en un millón de palabras que al final no decían nada.

Marinette ladeo la cabeza en una forma adorable, pero el sonido de la campana la hizo levantarse para ir a la soda del colegio con Alya.

El gimió frustrado.

¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con ella?

—Lo siento dude, pero eso fue patético—comento Nino a su lado de forma casual.

No lo negó, incluso él pensaba eso de su desempeño actual.

—Marinette es demasiado perfecta, cada que hablo la boca me pongo nervioso y estropeo todo—bufo caminando tras su amigo.

Era cierto.

La chica era tan amable con todos, decidida y algo divertida cuando quería. También tenía una parte responsable y se preocupaba por sus compañeros de clase.

¿Cómo no amarla?

Si tan solo sus sentimientos fueran recíprocos.

Aunque a estas alturas dudaba que ella si quiera notara su existencia, aparte de un chico torpe con las palabras.

De lejos pudo observarla reír con Alya sobre algo del Ladyblog, soltó un suspiro que hizo a Nino negar divertido.

.

Por otra parte estaba Ladybug, bueno Marinette pero con traje en látex e identidad como súper héroe, pero eso nadie lo sabía. No era fácil ser un súper héroe con una vida escolar tan ajetreada como la suya, en ocasiones sus notas había bajado, pero lograba mantenerlas en un lindo promedio de 8, del cual no podía subir aunque quisiera.

No es que no amara su vida, claro que la amaba, tenía a sus padres, tenía los diseños, tenía a Alya e incluso a sus compañeros de clase y amigos. Tenía muchas cosas buenas, pero la libertad que ofrecía el traje de Ladybug, era algo que no comparaba con nada.

Saltar por los tejados en las noches, volar entre las calles, patear el trasero de los malos y ayudar a otros.

Todo era tan…perfecto.

Además tenía a su compañero, Chat Noir, el chico que robaba todos y cada uno de sus suspiros.

Todo había comenzado ese primer día, bueno ese pésimo primer día como héroe, donde sus inseguridades, lo desconocido y la falta de experiencia, habían hecho de su vida un desastre. Pero él había aparecido, confiado como si hubiera hecho eso toda su vida, sonriéndole de forma radiante y apoyándola cuando ni ella sabía que podía.

Un flechazo.

Había caído enamorada de su compañero por ser su pilar, cuando nadie podía serlo.

Luego los momentos luchando juntos, solamente hacían que sus emociones crecieran cada vez más. Pero para su desgracia el chico no parecía interesado en ella, claro que bromeaban juntos y a veces hacia alguna oración coqueta a su persona, pero no eran ciertas.

Chat Noir una vez había comentado que él amaba a una chica en su identidad civil, ella con el corazón hecho pedazos, había dicho que lo apoyaba cuando quería gritar lo contrario.

Si tan solo lo conociera en su vida civil, todo sería más fácil, pero tenían las identidades secretas.

—Hola chatón—saludo de forma amable cuando apareció por la torre de Paris.

Su cabello rubio estaba igual de revuelto que de costumbre, sus ojos eran totalmente verdes de forma encantadora y tenía ese aire de libertad.

Era perfecto.

El chico sonrió como de costumbre y puso el bastón tras su cuello, en una pose demasiado sexy. Ladybug gimió internamente, no era legal ser tan hermoso, atractivo y sexy.

—Hola Ladybug, una noche tranquila—comento de forma casual señalando a la ciudad.

Durante unos segundos olvido a Chat Noir, admirando esa hermosa ciudad que se había prometido proteger, su mirada se formó a una cariñosa.

Esta ciudad era su tesoro y ella se encargaría de protegerla.

—Ha pasado mucho desde la primera vez que usamos estas mascaras—murmuro para sí misma de forma pensativa.

Chat Noir asintió.

Un año había pasado muy rápido.

Si bien la habían mantenido a salvo durante tanto tiempo, hasta que acabaran con Hawk Moth, no estarían completamente a salvo.

—Bueno somos un buen equipo—dijo de pronto Chat Noir intentando animar el ambiente.

Funciono.

Ladybug sonrió.

—¿Cómo va con tu chica?—pregunto Ladybug intentando no golpearse mentalmente.

Generalmente intentaba no tocar el tema, pero esa noche se le había salido por la curiosidad, hace días no la nombraba, con suerte estuviera superándola. Pero para su horror la cara de completa felicidad de Chat Noir, le hizo suspirar derrotada por dentro.

Tikki le mando un abrazo mental.

—En realidad, no muy bien, aun no puedo pararme frente a ella y decir una oración coherente—hablo este con algo de pena.

Ladybug asintió viendo a otro lado.

Podría decirle que no lo intentara, que aquí estaba ella, toda para él.

Pero no era justo, Chat era su amigo y compañero, ahora ocupaba un amigo.

—No te preocupes Chat, ella pronto notara que existes y se enamorara perdidamente de ti, si te rompe el corazón yo le mostrare que pasa cuando lastiman a mis amigos—dijo en forma burlona al final chocando uno de sus puños con su mano.

El gato negro rodo los ojos divertido.

—Agradecería que no trataras así a la pobre, en realidad es mi culpa que no avanzáramos en…nada—

—Si me dices su nombre podría ayudarte—

—Podría ser peligroso, identidades secretas recuerdas—

—Le quitas la diversión al asunto Chaton—

Se rieron en conjunto, antes que un silencio agradable reinara el lugar, solo los dos juntos viendo a la ciudad de Paris.

Mientras Ladybug deseaba que ese momento fuera eterno.

.

No es que Adrien no hubiera notado a Ladybug, desde su primer encuentro quedo claramente encandilado con esa actitud tan valiente y firme ante un villano. Pero cuando eso sucedió, comprendió que al igual que él con Adrien, Ladybug era una fachada para la chica detrás de la máscara. Su forma segura de ser, su seriedad y responsabilidad para Paris, era la forma en que ella le daba a otros lo que ellos esperaban.

No sabía nada sobre ella.

Ni sus gustos, aficiones, o preocupaciones.

Ladybug era un símbolo para que la ciudad de Paris, así que él se conformó con ser el pilar que la levantara y ayudara a proteger la ciudad.

Pero mientras Ladybug era la máscara para la chica, para Chat Noir Adrien era su máscara.

El modelo perfecto que su padre quería, mientras con Chat Noir era toda libertad, diversión y adrenalina que tanto deseaba.

Aunque a veces era difícil ver la diferencia.

Como ese momento cuando apenas pudo lanzarse sobre el civil que estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por ese carro volador. Los akuma últimamente eran más peligrosos, además Ladybug aún no aparecía en escena y hacerlo todo solo.

Era difícil.

Sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad al ver que quien había salvado, no era otra que Marinette, su amor imposible. Su garganta se cerró y temió que por un momento fuera a tartamudear como si estuviera en clases. Luego lo noto, un brillo en los ojos de la chica y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Chat Noir—soltó en un susurro.

Fue curioso como a pesar de haber pensado que Adrien era su máscara, una parte de él se decepciono de no escuchar su nombre en los labios de la chica.

—Princesa no creo que este lugar sea uno bueno para ti—hablo levantándose y ayudándola a incorporarse.

Sintió algo dentro hincharse de orgullo al ver el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, muy notorio y que combinaba perfectamente con ella.

Era tan preciosa.

—Yo estaba por irme—indico esta con timidez.

Alzo una ceja curioso ante esa acción, así que sintiéndose valiente, por primera vez desde que la conoció frente a ella.

Se acerca a ella como siempre quiso hacer, apartando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja y gozando de subir la intensidad de rojo de su rostro.

—No te preocupes, tu caballero en brillante armadura esta para eso—hablo sujetándola en estilo princesa para saltar sobre un edificio.

La dejaría lo suficientemente lejos, para regresar a enfrentar al akuma. Sabía que era algo torpe y arriesgado, per tener a Marinette abrazándolo por el cuello, era suficiente para querer estar así para siempre.

La dejo cerca de su casa con un guiño en el ojo travieso que la volvió a ruborizar.

Tal vez Chat Noir debería hablar más seguido con Marinette.

.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos, cuando meses después de forma tonta, ambos descubrieron la identidad del otro. Adrien había abierto la boca incrédulo de ver tras la máscara de Ladybug a la chica que le hacía suspirara, mientras que Marinette gimió al ver que su amor platónico era su adorable compañero de clase.

Tal vez ambos simplemente solo estaban destinados.

Como en cualquier universo paralelo donde ambos estuvieran.

 **Fin**

 _Me encanta la idea que Adrien este enamorado de Marinette, mientras esta de Chat Noir._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
